


Take Me All The Way

by tarthiana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grad Student Brienne, Office Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: Now standing outside of Professor Lannister’s office, she was sure this was a mistake. Seduction was something a girl like Brienne wasn’t capable of.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 51
Kudos: 178
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	Take Me All The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildlingoftarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlingoftarth/gifts).



> This is for the Jaime x Brienne 2020 Fic Exchange. My prompt was M or E-rated college professor Jaime/student Brienne.
> 
> Thank you to my beta aliveanddrunkonsunlight!

Brienne nervously tugged at the hem of her shorts. Wearing them suddenly seemed like the worst idea she ever had. They may have looked cute on a girl like Margaery, but on someone as tall as Brienne Tarth they bordered on obscene.

That was the point though.

“You need to accentuate your best assets,” Margaery had urged that morning as Brienne stood in front of her mirror, the entirety of her wardrobe laying across the bed. “Wearing these shorts is the next best thing to showing up naked.”

“Marg…” Brienne had mumbled, blushing from the roots of her hair to the tips of her fingers.

“I guarantee he will not be able to resist your legs,” her roommate had said. “I am barely holding myself back right now.”

Brienne had rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her friend.

Now standing outside of Professor Lannister’s office, she was sure this was a mistake. Seduction was something a girl like Brienne wasn’t capable of. Tall, ugly, unfeminine, broad and freckled  – she more often attracted men’s scorn than their interest. Not that she wanted an abundance of male attention. The respect of her fellow graduate cohort would have been nice, though.

The history department was mostly men, and she was the lone woman in her advanced medieval studies courses. This  – and her extraordinary appearance  – made Brienne stand out when she desperately wanted to blend in.

Swallowing her fear, Brienne lightly knocked on the oak door before opening it and stepping into Professor Lannister’s office. He was scrolling through a journal article on his computer, emerald eyes sharp with focus. Clearing her throat broke his concentration. Professor Lannister’s scowl of annoyance melted off his face as he realized Brienne was not dressed in her usual shapeless hoodie and jeans.

Fussing with the hem again, Brienne blushed a deeper red the longer they stared at each other without speaking.

“Um…” she began awkwardly. “I wanted to talk about the guest lecture I’m doing next week.”

“Take a seat,” he said, snapping out of his daze.

“I know that the undergrads will want to discuss Age of Heroes weaponry, but I think a study of The Bear and the Maiden Fair will be more impactful.”

As Professor Lannister mulled it over, Brienne took the time to admire the slightly graying hair at his temples. It had definitely expanded since she started her graduate program. Instead of detracting from his beauty, it added to it; he looked more distinguished.

Brienne remembered Margaery whining that he aged like fine wine and how unfair it was to every man he stood next to. She had to agree  – there were no men like Professor Jaime Lannister.

“Some critical thinking will do them good,” he agreed with a laugh. “Anything else you wanted to talk about?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Brienne took a textbook from her backpack and stood up to hand it to her graduate advisor. “I-I thought that you would find this book interesting. It’s a detailed account of Goldenhand the Just’s life before he joined the Kingsguard. I know how much you enjoy reading about him,” she said nervously.

Leaning over his desk, Brienne wasn’t aware that Professor Lannister could see her hard nipples through the white tank top she wore. She rarely wore a bra, and today was no different. When he failed to grab the book from her hand, Brienne realized what caught his attention. Mortifying embarrassment shot through her like a lightning bolt. Suddenly full of fear, she froze.

“Did...did you wear that for me?” he asked in a raspy whisper.

“Yes,” Brienne choked out, dropping the book on his desk.

“Close the door and come here,” he ordered in a low voice.

Snapping to her full height, she obeyed, despite her hands slightly shaking. Professor Lannister had her sit on his desk. He stood in front of her, so close she could smell his spicy cologne.

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you, Brienne?” he said as his eyes trailed down her long legs.

Brienne squeaked out a sound of agreement, too flustered to verbally respond.

“You’re not dressed like a good girl today though,” he smirked, eyes flashing with something dark and dangerous. “Your legs really  _ are  _ as long as I imagined. And so strong too. Can I touch them, Brienne?”

She nodded in approval. Gently, he ran his fingers down her thighs, stopping at her knees and working his way back up. Her skin was goose flesh at his touch, and she let out an uneven sigh at the caress.

“Professor Lan-”

“Jaime,” he insisted. “Please call me Jaime.”

He palmed her small breasts through her shirt with his right hand while his left drew circles on her thigh. Mustering up all the boldness she had, Brienne peeled off her top. Jaime unzipped her shorts, and soon she was naked on his desk.

“You’ve got me so hard,” he teased, taking her hand and placing it on the noticeable bulge in his pants. He  _ was _ hard, and Brienne felt a shiver of anticipation. Dropping to his knees, Jaime gave her a fiery look before taking his tongue to her. 

Brienne bit her lip to keep quiet  – a monumental task when Jaime Lannister, the most gorgeous man in Westeros, was licking her clit like it owed him money.

“You taste heavenly,” he whispered wickedly, and she tried not to gasp.

When she came, Jaime cooed, “Good girl.”

He lowered his pants and took his cock out. It stood proud and erect and so very red. Grabbing a condom from his desk drawer, Jaime rolled it on his impressive length swiftly. When he entered her, both sighed at the sensation.

How was it that Brienne’s long-time impossibly out-of-her-league crush was fucking her, on his desk no less? It seemed like a fever dream.

“Fuck, your pussy is so greedy,” he growled in her ear. “You take my cock so well.”

“Jaime,” Brienne whispered, cheeks burning.

“Say it again,” he ordered.

“Jaime,” she cried.

“Again.”

“Jaime!”

He kissed her forcefully, quieting the both of them. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take, and Brienne sensed Jaime was close to the edge as well. Wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him close, she came apart, and he followed.

Pressed together, their hearts beating wildly, the two academics smiled softly. They would see each other frequently throughout Brienne’s last year in graduate school, and when Brienne became Doctor Tarth, their relationship finally went public. They celebrated by fucking on every surface in Jaime’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Try to guess who I am in the comments if you are so inclined


End file.
